stormy day in Heatherield, California
by The meteorologist 1991
Summary: Mike a normal teen from New York City goes to a resturant, gets sucked into a portal, blacks out and wakes up in a hospital in Heatherfield. Since he watched the show in real life, he wants to go to the Silver Dragon to meet the Guardians. He finds them and Flirts with them, soon they become best friends with Mike and go on adventures together and end up in The Day After Tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Mike's POV: I was leaving to Manhattan from Jamaica, NY. I boarded the E train from Jamaica station bound for Manhattan. Since the E train was express I got to the WTC in less than 45 minutes. I decided to go into a Chinese store located near the construction site of the freedom tower on the grounds of the WTC memorial. I ordered noodle soup and Green Tea. Just as I Finished a strangle swirl appeared in the back of the restaurant. I typically have migraines once per month, so I thought that was one of my visual aura before the pain starts. I had Ibuprofen, and water on me, so I decided to go to the restroom, to take the pain medicine to reduce the aura. The bathroom was in the back of the restaurant, which meant I had to go towards the vortex. As soon as I neared the vortex I felt something pull me inside and everything went black. When I came to, I in a Chinese restaurant and was surrounded by 2 paramedics loading me onto a stretcher. I asked the paramedics what happened, and they replied that I suffered a seizure and blacked out for 10 minutes. I was taken into a hospital and was checked in. I picked up my cell phone to call my mom so she could pick me up from the hospital, so I dialed her cell number. Instead of my mom a man picked up and had a New York City accent. I asked who is this and he said this is Donald, I asked where is Lucy. Donald said wrong number and I said sorry and hung up. I knew something strange was happening then when I called a number and even trible checked, yet it was a completely different person.

I asked what hospital is this and was told in reply that this is FDR memorial hospital. I asked what city this was, and was told in reply Heatherfield, California. I nearly panicked, but luckily didn't upon hearing that. I knew that Heatherfield was a fictional city set in the story W.I.T.C.H I was released an hour later and was told that my seizure was caused by a severe migraine caused by low blood sugar and sleep deprivation. As I walked around the city around the afternoon, it looked a lot like the city depicted in the TV show, which gave me the creeps. I walked around a corner a Chinese store with the name Silver Dragon appeared in the distance. I walked into the restaurant and saw a group of 5 young teen girls sitting around a round table. One had white skin red hair and burgundy eyes, the other had brown hair and blue eyes, the one sitting next to her had blond hair and blue eyes as well. The other looked Asian/Chinese and the last one had tan skin and blue hair. I immediately knew who they all were, but was scared to admit it. I sat in an open seat next to the girl with red hair and noticed she was wearing a necklace around her neck with a pretty big amulet hanging from it. I asked the girls if they wanted to see a DVD movie, and they all said yes. I got my 2004 movie Day After Tomorrow and put it in the DVD player and turned on the TV. When the movie got to the part of tornadoes wiping out Los Angeles, the girl with red hair almost broke into tears when the bus fell on top and killed the man sitting in the Porsche. Then when the part came of the mega storm surge flooded NYC, Irma broke into tears. After the movie I decided to talk to the girl with red hair and I asked her, : "Is your name by any chance Will Vandom?"

Will's POV: I was shocked, how did he know my name! I asked him where are you from and what is your name? He told me he was from New York City. I asked him what was he doing in Heatherfield. He told me that a swirl appeared in a Chinese restaurant in Manhattan, he continued to tell me that he suffered from frequent migraines, and that he thought that swirl was the migraine aura. He also told me that there is no city called Heatherfield, and this must me a joke. He did ask me about my necklace and I told him it was a gift from mom, he then told me that he knew exactly what that was. He told me that it was the" heart, (once he mentioned the word "heart" I nearly panicked) of Kandrakar". I then asked with a worried tone my voice, "How did you know"?! He told me that, " Where I come from there is a fictional TV show about protectors of the Universe who are called Guardians, and are united by Will Vandom, who possesses the Heart Of Kandrakar". He then continued to name all of my friends names, and abilities! " That one over there is Irma Lair, she is the guardian of water and can command water and can influence people's actions by thinking about it when she is in distress. The one with gold hair is Cornelia, and she is the guardian of Earth and can move earth and plants alike and has the ability to do telekinesis. That one over there is Taranee Cook, is the guardian of fire and she has the ability to manipulate fire and has the power of telepathically communicating with others. And Hay Lin is the guardian of air and has the ability to manipulate air and can turn invisible. That over there is Caleb the leader of the Rebellion against Prince Phobos and that is Blunk the Passling, Will your boyfriend is matt, Cornelia, your boyfriend is Caleb, and your sister Lillian is the Heart of Earth, and Irma, your dad is a police officer, Haylin your grandmother was a guardian too and she was the guardian of air and when she was guardian the holder of the Heart of Kandrakar was Nerissa, and because of Nerissa Cassidy passed away, and is a spirit now". I couldn't believe it, but he knew everything about us, literally everything! He asked me: "why was I sent here and what is my purpose here'? I asked Yan Lin, "Why was this boy transferred here from a parallel universe where our world is considered fictional?". She explained, "You will know soon young Will Vaden". Elyon, Lillian, Caleb and matt came along with us. Mike also decided to walk with us to the movies, and after a few minutes of walking through downtown Heatherfield towards Sheffield Institute on the way to the Cinema, a mysterious portal opened up and we were all sucked in.

Mike's POV: We were sucked into another portal, when I came into I was sitting in the Chinese restaurant I walked in just moments before, but the girls from Heatherfield were there too! When I walked out, you wouldn't believe what I saw the twin towers, I blinked, rubbed eyes and the buildings where still there. I started sobbing lightly and Will asked me what was wrong. I showed Will and the Guardians the WTC CNN 9/11 footage, and she asked, "What is the name of this movie, I told her: Will this was no movie, on September 11th,2001 a group of Islamic terrorists hijacked 4 airliners, two crashed into the WTC, the third crashed into the Pentagon, and the 4th was crashed into a field in Pennsylvania, but that plane was bound for the white house, but brave passengers fought the terrorists and the plane crashed into the field as a result of lack of control at the cockpit, the name of this flight is United Airlines Flight 93, and there is even a movie about it and I have it, and would any of you like to watch it". To my surprise they all said yes. I first asked what today's date was the man said, Today is September10, 2001" I told him, "Thanks"! I told Will this "Portal send us one day before the terrorists attack are to take place, does this mean that we should stop this attack that will kill exactly 2,998 people". I continued to say that the planes will take off from Logan and Newark airports. In the W.I.T.C.H dimension the 9/11 attacks never occurred. Me, Will, Elyon, Irma and Hay Lin and Taranee went to Logan International Airport in Boston by Fung Wah Bus. Caleb, Cornelia and Matt went to Newark International Airport which, luckily for them was shorter distance away. We settled in Boston Logan Hilton Hotel and we all soon fell asleep. I had a realistic dream as I slept. I dreamt that the effort to subdue the hijackers failed and one of the enraged hijackers pulled out his gun and aimed it at Will. I instinctively dove between Will and the hijacker and screamed nooo! Then the hijacker fired his gun and the bullet hit me in the abdomen. I fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Will used quintessence on the hijacker, knocking him out and she rushed to my side with crying hysterically and begged me not to die and kissed me on my lips. As I looked out the window I could see the distant Manhattan skyline approaching I told Will,"Will use the heart, say guardians unite and fly out of the plane. The next thing I remember is a giant explosion from the plane hitting the WTC and waking up crying. Will asked me what's wrong. I told her 15 seconds later after I finished crying about my whole dream from beginning to end. Will told me not to worry and to get so more sleep, as I looked at the digital clock and it read that it was 3:50 AM.

Will's POV: We woke up at 5:00 AM and came to Boston Logan International Airport by 6:00AM and went directly to United Airlines desk and purchased 4 one way tickets for American flight 11 bound for Los Angeles International Airport, or LAX for short. Mike then told me that he will point out people who he thinks are the terrorists and will tell the stewardess who checks people boarding passes before they enter. I saw 5 middle eastern men at the gate and Mike walked up to them told said to them, "You are under arrest for conspiracy to kill innocent civilians and commit terrorism on the United States Of America". The 5 men started running, but security guards quickly caught and cuffed them. I almost asked Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee to go Guardian, but the guards had it under control, luckily.

Mike said we must go to the United Airlines gate. Once we arrived there it took us 5 minutes, but we found the gate for flight 175. I saw Mike walk to the Stewardess, then moments later security guards and even members of the Boston Police Department came to Mike to talk to him. I overheard Mike say he was from the future and that he was sent back in time in order to prevent the terrorist attacks of today from occurring. Mike even showed the officers video of the WTC getting hit by the planes. Mike pointed out 5 people and said, "That's them, those are the hijackers"! The officers came and cuffed them. Mike then picked up the phone and called the FAA to tell them of the whole plot. 20 minutes later all flights were cancelled and we and Mike were taken into custody. We were all given firm hand shakes and hugs and told we will be greatly rewarded for this for our service to our country. Then we were let go.  
Once we returned to our Hotel room, CNN reporter Aaron Brown, ( same last name as Elyon) came on and said, "Breaking News out of Washington, all flights have been cancelled after an apparent botched terrorist attempt on our nation using airliners as missiles and flying them into buildings. A group of American teens are the heroes today as they alerted the security guards at Boston Logan International Airport, one of the teens even phoned the FAA, which then lead to the Cancellation of all flights out of all Airports around the United States. It has just been confirmed that 19 suspected terrorists with affiliation with the Al Queda terrorist organization, the same group responsible for the American Embassy Bombings in Kenya and Tanzania on  
August 7th,1998 and the USS Cole bombing in Yemen".


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing we saw was a small portal open up and sucked all of us inside it. We ended up in Boston outside in front of the hotel , but it wasn't 2001 anymore it was November,14th 2016 and we bought another series of tickets back to New York. Once we got on the plane, Mike said he felt like something was off and looked extremely concerned. He told me, "Will I am scared of flying, because if we crash we all die". I told him, "Mike don't be ridiculous, even if the plane is in trouble our guardian form will save everyone". With that he heaved a big sigh of relief.

Irma's POV: We boarded US airways charter flight 37 bound for LaGuardia Airport in New York City. During our flight we encountered some extreme turbulence, and the plane briefly fell into a steep dive and we thought we were going to crash, it got so scary and life-threatening that Will almost used the Heart Of of Kandrakar, but luckily the plane stabilized and we landed in New York City 15 minutes after the ordeal ended. We needed to take a flight to Los Angeles to get to Heatherfield which is a suburb of Los Angeles. At LaGuardia Airport we met up with Caleb, Cornelia and Matt who got send to 2016 by the same portal opening. We all got tickets for LAX aboard American Airlines flight 117 bound for LAX. Just then it was announced that all flights are grounded until further notice due to severe turbulence bringing down 7 planes over the Midwest. The weather was terrible outside, there was constant thunder and lightning and torrential rains. Mike decided to take us to Manhattan, specifically to a nice hotel near the NY Public Library. I turned on The Weather Channel and they were saying that an upper level low may spawn supercells and tornadoes over Southern California the next day. Dr. Greg Forbes, severe weather expert for The Weather Channel gave a TOR: CON value of 8 for Southern California, which signified that a significant tornado outbreak was likely. Then Mike walked up to us and said, "Oh crap, looks like The Day After Tomorrow is now happening, now we will have a new ice age, let's find a train south out of here before the tunnels flood and then we will get stuck here and face a massive storm surge and freeze our butts of when the eye comes over and freezes everything solid"!

Mike's POV: I couldn't believe it, but the movie, The Day After Tomorrow was coming to life. I called NOAA headquarters and requested to speak to Jack  
Hall. I strangely was able to reach him and. I asked him "Mr Hall, are you a paleoclimatologist? This is mike" Jack: "Yes, how can I help you, Mike" "Jack, 4 NOMAD Buoys have registered sea surface drops of at least 13 degrees, please contact Professor Terry Rapson of the Hedland Center in Scotland. the Gulf Stream has just collapsed"! "This will cause 3 low pressure cells one over the United Kingdom, one over Siberia and one over Northern Canada to form. They will look like hurricanes with an eye in the center of the storms. The storms will pull down cold air so fast from the upper troposphere that it don't have time to warm up and anyone caught in the eye of the storm will freeze to death instantly. Once these storms are over we will be in a new ice age". "Wow, Mike you really know your stuff."  
"Thanks Jack, you have a son Sam, right"? "Yes, I do, how do you his name and how is he doing"? "He is fine, can you call Laura's and Brian's parents to tell them they are alright". "Ok, thanks mike". "Tomorrow I forecast tornadoes will decimate Los Angeles". "God, I hope not"! "By the way Jack, in about 3 days a massive storm surge, almost 100 feet high will hit NYC, however Sam and his friends will Survive" "Thank you Mike and stay safe". "Same to you Jack, god be with us all, amen"! "Will over heard what I told Jack, she had a look of fear in her eyes I never seen anyone have before in my life. I asked Irma if she could stop a 100 foot wall of water from bearing down on NYC. She told me the following. "As Guardians it is our selfless duty to help others, and if my duty is to stop that surge from hitting,we will do everything in our power to save all those people". I responded with tears welling up in my eyes, "thank you so much'! Luckily, I held the tears in.

Elyon's POV: I overheard that the Earth's climate is about to violently shift. I have lots of powers, since I am Queen of Meridian, but unfortunately this climate shift has to occur, since the inbalance in the climate has to be corrected. My only power that could save the citizens of New York City is a sismic pulse, but that could damage, or destroy many buildings, which could mike things worse. I began to cry as I realsized how many people are going to die from this storm and how there is nothing that we could do to save them, not only planetary scale at least. What scared me the most is I have never seen this much continous thunder and lightning with such heavy rain. At the rate the rain was coming down is usal for the core of the most severe of thunderstorms. The rain was coming down at this rate for more than 10 hours, and it has been at least 15 hours since the rain first started. A report came in from The Weather Channel stating that 15 inches of rain fell in Central Park in the last 24 hours. Since NYC was in a moderate drought up to now the sewers were still able to keep up and the streets for the time being where just wet, not flooded luckily. However, the NWS didn't take any chances and issued Urban and small stream flood advisoires, with a general flood watch for river flooding. I checked the NY1 temperature gauge and it showed 48 Degrees, a drop of 8 degrees in the last 12 hours. The forecast called for heavy flooding rains for the next 2 days followed by a strong arctic front moving in that could bring 1-2 feet of snow and daytime temperatures in the single digits for highs. It was November for Pete's sake and the forecast called for the coldest temperatures in NYC in the last 50 years.

Normal POV: The following day, as the kids continued to watch the local news for NYC, news broke of violent and multiple tornadoes hitting Los Angeles, the most stuninng video was of the tornado that destroyed the Hollywood sign. The video looked much differently and more realistic than in the Day After Tomorrow, because this was real life. While one part of Los Angeles was getting hit by tornadoes, another part of the area was seeing flooding rain from the same supercell thunderstorms that were spawning the deadly tornadoes. Luckily the tornadoes avoid downtown, but downtown got basball to softball sized hail, which lots of window damage to cars and buildings.

Will's POV: I have determined that we got sucked into a alternate reality where the movie Day After Tomorrow was a reality. Nick Gregory TV Meteorologst for WNYW Channel 5 was giving an ominous and life threatening forecast. That a cold front moving down from Canada created a storm with hurricane like tendecies. He said that we will be on the West side of the storm, which will pull in 110 MPH southerly winds, which will pile up a 100 foot wall of water in about 3 days. NYC Mayor Scotty McDale ordered mandatory evacuations for anyone in zone A,B or C which meant that the surge will get as bad as a category 3 hurricane or wrose. The heavy rain and blustry winds made evacuations difficult, but most people evacuated safely. Soon, a report came in of a sinking ocean liner 30 miles off the coast. All of us turned into our guardian form and iniated a rescue operation before the Coast Guard could stage a rescue. One of the people we saved was the daughter of former President Barack Obama, Shasha Obama. She was on the cruise with her fiancee when the storm sent huge waves and severely damaged the ship, making the ship list. Everyone survived the sinking. However credit went to the Coast Guard, since no one would believe that superhero girls saved the whole ship which had 1,135 souls on board. Irma did most of the work directing the waves away from the ship and Hay Lin slowed the wind down allowing helicopters to rescue the rest of the survivors that we couldn't rescue.

Mike's POV: I was so happy when I saw the guardians save all those people on TV. I went to the supermarket to throw the guaridans an appreciatipon party, and I bought each guardian a $500 dollar gift card to Macy's I know Cornelia would be the happiest about this since she loves clothes and shopping. When the guardins came home in their regular form I decided to surprise them. I turned all the lights off and hid behind under the table in the living room in my firends apartment building in Midtown. When they came in saying worridly, where is Mike, I suddenely jumped up and shouted, "Surprise"! I gave each a $500 gift card, including all the boys and even Blonk. Then I took the girls out to a fancy resturant in Broadway before we went to our apartment in Midtown. The following day the wind and rain got worse, except the thunder and lightning which was gusts were gusting past 60 MPH and the temperature was now in the low 40's. As we were walking outside a man in front of me went into cardiac arrest and collapsed to the floor. I frantically called will to do something and same this man's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's POV: As I was walking with Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, Mike ran up to us screaming, "Will a man just went into cardiac arrest, he will die if he dosen't get ressessitated soon. Me and Hay Lin ran up to the man, who was already turning blue from the lack of oxygen circulating around his body. We knew what we had to do. EMS was going to take forever in this weather, as EMS services were busy responding to people stuck in flooded streets. Mike took the man to the back of a pizza resturant and he started CPR procuderes and I got ready to start the man's heart using my lightning from my quintessence powers. Hay Lin pumped air into his lungs, then I gave him to shocks, then Mike continued to give him CPR. Suddenely the man coughed, sat up and said, "I was in heaven just I saw my grandparents, and they told me it wasn't my time, next thing I know you guys are saving my life, thank you so much". "Don't worry about it, I am trained in CPR and we even brought a small Defibrillator with us, which saved your life". I then showed him my CPR qualification liscence. He was a young man, about 26 years old. He told me that he was from California orginally. I told him "I am from California, too, Santa Monica to be exact". I told him the following. "Wow, I am from near Santa Monica too, I am from Heatherfield, California. "What, I never heard of Heatherfield, is it a small town? "No, Heatherfield is a city near Los Angeles about 500,000 people living in the city and 1,200,000 living in it's suburbs. Heatherfield is in the greater Los Angeles area, just a 45 minute drive southwest of Los Angeles, right near the water". "Wow, sorry I didn't know, maybe I could visit your town. By the way does Heatherfield have skyscrapers"? "Yes, heatherfield is an independent city from Los Angeles and is located 30 miles from downtown Los Angeles and it has many skyscrapers". Normal POV: As the storm got worse, Will and the others could only wonder what faced them next. They knoew that in less than a day, a wall of water nearly 100 feet high will hit the city and flood most of it, since most of NYC is below 100 feet. Will was practicing with Irma to push a few large waves 50 miles of shore as guardians. Practice went well and the Guradians were preparing to go back to their hotel rooms for a good night's sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

Mike's POV: I had trouble sleeping as the howling wind and the pounding rain kept me up. My window faced south, same direction as the wind. This southerly component to the wind is what kept temperatures between 40 and 45 degrees and kept us from freezing like Montreal was. They were getting -30 degree temperatures and already 6 feet of snow has accummulated there. I fell asleep at 1:30 AM and woke up and 10:00 AM to the sounds of Will cooking. I checked the NY1 temperature display and it showed 37 degrees, a sign of the cold air filtering in. The Preciepitation was still all rain, but was about to mix with some sleet over the next few hours. Winds were now gusting past 80 MPH at JFK airport and my window facing Central Park showed many trees uprooted already and suburged in the flooded park from all that rain. It was estimated that over 30 inches had fallen in Central Park since the storm began 31/2 days ago. Suddenely the power went out, and we were stuck on the 5th floor. I told Will and the others to go to the New York Public Library. As we left the apartment I saw a woman and a child screaming in the Taxi Cab in French, since I knew French I decided to help the Police officer who was trying to rescue them. A woman was walking up to the taxi cab. I overheard the Police officer tell the Woman, "Tell them to cover their eyes'! The woman said something in French, then the police officer broke the back of the cab with his crobar abd pulled the two out to safety. I had a handheld radio and the announcer said, "There is a wall of water coming to New York City everybody...", Then the siginal went static. I shouted to Will, 'The wave will be here in less than 1 minute, get Irma ready now"! The guardians transformed into their guardian form and flew off to inercept the storm surge.I told them I will be in the Library with Lillian and Elyon . I walked up to this woman, "Laura I will get the woman's passport, you need to go inside with Sam and Brian a tsunami will hit in 30 seconds. I got the passport then I saw the wall of water and saw a child looking at the oncoming wave dumbfoundedly, I picked him up and rushed into the library holding him in my arms with hid mom leading the way in. 20 seconds after we came in I heard the wave smashing out the windows of the library and the eerie silence that followed. As I sat down I saw the Guardians walk in the library all wet. Irma was visibly breaking down into tears over not being to stop the wave and save all those people who drowned in the middle of the street. Basically all of the guardians were crying, especially Will and Irma. I went to them and comforted them. I told Irma, "Irma, I love you I really need someone to love me as well". As I said that I deeply hugged Irma, and she gave me a kiss on the lips and told me, "Mike you are the first guy I ever fell in love with". I told Irma, "Irma you are the first girl I ever fell in love with".Then we kissed each other for 20 seconds.

I got up and made an announcement with a megaphone. "Everybody listen to me!, I just got off the phone with Jack Hall, a climatologist and he told me that this storm will become extremely deadly and anyone caught outside will freeze to death in seconds. The eye on the storm is the most deadly part. I have been made aware of a situation in Scotland, 3 Royal Air Force Choppers flew ino the eye of the storm. As they flew into the eye the temperaures dropped so low that the fuel lines froze solid! This happens at negative 150 degrees degrees fahrenhiet. The extreme cold froze the pilots to death as well as people in their cars before they even got out. This all took less than 10 seconds. The water will freeze over in aout 3 hours and it will be hard enough to walk on, I am warning you if you see people walking outside do not follow them, you will freeze to death once the eye comes over, and this will happen in 10 hours. Our best hope is to stay inside and keep warm. The President has just ordered a mandatory evacuation for areas souh of the 35 degrees North Longitude. He told people north of there to stay inside, as that is our best chance of survival, please stay safe".


End file.
